bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Siboto
Siboto, originally designated Izumal Bio-Android Experiment SB-129, is a mysterious robotic being who was created on Izumal by an Enlightened Scientist named Corpus. According to the rumors surrounding him, he was teleported to Atohune with no memory of how or why he was created, even though he was programmed with all the knowledge of Aethion. On Tribal, Siboto went to live inside of a dead Supertree, where he was secluded from the Atohune tribes. In the Year 469, Siboto allied himself with Iranu in his efforts to stop Project SkyBlue. In the events that followed, Siboto reunited with Xanatos and joined his brother in his plans to assimilate Aethion into mechanics. Biography Though most know little of Siboto's origins, he was created by an Izumal scientist named Corpus in an attempt to create a sentient android that had the brain capabilities of organic beings. He was created along with his brother, designated Experiment XT-200, with the intent to perfect Aethion for its inhabitants. However, when SB-129 and XT-200 were activated, Enlightened Agents attempted to take them for the Izumal Government. SB and XT fought back, but in the ensuing battle, Corpus was killed by XT. An Olmak Effect anomaly appeared, and XT leapt into it. SB, distraught by his "father"'s death, shunned his brother and was sucked into the anomaly. SB was transported to Atohune by the anomaly, while XT's location was unknown. On Tribal, SB found himself in a world full of life, and his energy harvester began to run into overdrive. After nearly decimating an entire patch of jungle, SB escaped to a hollowed-out supertree, where he tampered with his harverster enough to reset it back to normal function. Over the years, many tribes and tourists spotted SB during his travels through the jungle, and his popularity grew, as well as rumors about his past. Given the name "Siboto" by a local tribe, the android soon became a target for hunters in the area. Many game hunters would approach the dead supertree, believing Siboto to be an easy kill, but the android would never be captured. In the Year 469, a Skrall hunter named Kravok, along with two Toa from a distant tribe, attempted to overtake the android. Siboto easily defeated the overconfident Skrall and a Toa of Fire, but the Toa of Shadows fired at a tree branch while the android was distracted, damaging his leg. Kravok interrogated Siboto, but the android claimed to know nothing. Iranu, the Toa of Shadows, believed Siboto, and asked him to stay with Kravok and the unconscious Toa of Fire while he returned to his village. At some point, an Olmak Effect anomaly struck their location. Siboto was able to save the crippled Toa of Fire, but Kravok was sucked into the anomaly. It was later discovered that an agent of Za'gnok's massacred Iranu's tribe, and though the agent was killed, Iranu was still distraught by the death of his mentor. The Toa of Fire, a young warrior named Neyo, offered to join Iranu back to Alarist. Siboto agreed, but only on the condition that Iranu would not succumb to revenge and kill innocent lives. When he questioned this, Siboto explained his ability to "guess" the future, in which he saw violence in Iranu's. Neyo discovered an old Element Key in the ruins of Ceruix, which Iranu would use to disguise himself, as he was falsely charged with releasing prisoners. Siboto identified the Key as charged with the element of Silver. When Iranu underwent the Element Swap, Siboto explained the imperfection of the swap, resulting in traces of Fire and Shadows in his body. The trio used the Olmak Totem to make it to Alarist, where they found themselves amongst Spike Squadron, allies of Iranu. However, the APAA soon discovered him and ambushed the group, led by the Vortixx Noki. In the conflict that ensued, Neyo and Siboto escaped the ITH and sought refuge in the remains of a crashed ferry. But as they explored the boat, Siboto, under outside control, attacked Neyo and went into stasis lock. Weapons and Abilities Like his brother, Siboto holds knowledge of literally everything in Aethion. Using his knowledge, Siboto is able to make an "educated guess" of the future, guesses that usually tend to be correct. He has control over two forms of lightning. Yellow Lightning, which he controls from the left side of his body, is defense-based and acts more like static electricity. He uses this to create shields and levitate objects and beings. The other half of his body is infused with Blue Lightning, which acts more like weather-based lightning. He can fire bolts of Blue Lightning from a sword that slid from his right arm. Also like his brother, Siboto was powered by an energy harvester that harvested life force and converted it to energy, but only in small amounts. If his energy levels dropped too low, Siboto would unwillingly drain all necessary life from his surroundings. Due to his care for life, Siboto learned to control his harvester. Personality and Traits Siboto is very intelligent, though often naive. He cared much for life, and was upset after accidentally killing half a forest. He was honest to his allies, though during his time on Atohune, he witheld his knowledge of Izumal in order to protect himself and Xanatos. He was defensive, and would attack any individual he felt hostile. He held a great love for Corpus, whom he reguarded as his "father", and shunned Xanatos for his death. Despite the fued between them, Siboto still cared for his brother Xanatos, to the extent that he forced himself to accept the logic in Xanatos's sinister plan in order to ally himself with his brother. Trivia *Siboto was originally named "Sibot", but the "o" was added at the last minute to enhance the name and character. *Siboto is partly based upon Sunny from the movie I, Robot. ''He also shares traits with the android Data from ''Star Trek: The Next Generation. Siboto's relationship with his brother, Xanatos, also mirrors Data and his evil brother, Lore. *Siboto was entered into Expanded Multiverse Contest #3: Denizens, and won as one of the five finalists in the MOC category to be featured in the Cipher Chronicles. Category:Characters Category:Robots